Velma's Ring
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The story of Velma recieving her engagement ring from Ethan


Disclaimer:

Scooby-Doo and all related chartacters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Ethan" AKA "Velma's Friend" and "Metal Head" is owned by Warner Bros,

and named by "Littlesoprano" in that authors stories "Journey of Self Discovery"

and "Their First Christmas". The character is borrowed and used by permission.

All other characters are the figments of this authors imagination.

With that out of the way, let's get on with the story...

Velma's Ring

After breakfast with my parents, we had the rest of the day together. We had planned

on spending time on the beach, sightseeing, and window shopping before meeting my

parents for dinner.

I had chosen an outfit to fit the day's activities, cream colored shorts with a sky blue

blouse. Walking along the beach, I definitely felt overdressed. The skimpy 'swim suits' we

observed were never intended for that purpose! I don't think they were meant to even get wet!

My family was never much for public demonstrations of affection, holding hands was about the limit. Kissing in public was unheard of. Here I was, in about the most public place imaginable,

not only holding hands but 'stealing' kisses! Each time we 'stole' a kiss, I found my eyes darting

side to side. What would my parents think if they knew!

We found a good spot to spread our blanket, stretching out to enjoy the sun and the sound

of the surf. I had noticed Ethan glancing at his watch frequently, but I didn't say anything. He would

tell me when he was ready. He surprised me when he asked...

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong." I answered.

"Non sense! I know you-- you're wound tighter than a watch spring."

"It's just that there are so many people around." I reply, laughing.

I go on to tell him of the lack of public demonstrations of affection and that I'm a little nervous

with this situation.

"I know father loved my mother and me, he just had a hard time showing it" I finish.

"Would you prefer if we didn't kiss until we are alone?" he asks, teasing.

"Don't you dare! I love you for being so patient with me...I love your kisses,

every one, every time. Your kisses make me tingle all over. You can kiss me

any place, any time" I say, kissing his lips, running my fingers through his hair.

We talked for a while, whispering, even though there was no need to. His glancing at

the time gets my curiosity to the breaking point.

"My curiosity is killing me. What's up with checking the time every five minutes?"

"Your father suggested a few places to visit. It's time to do just that. Let's go."

I didn't ask what places my father would have suggested, only trusting Ethan that

he would tell me in time. We gathered everything and holding hands, walked down the street,

my curiosity still not satisfied. We had walked for several blocks when I had to ask...

"Ok, Ethan, what's this all about?"

"Remember when I first proposed at Fred's?" he asked.[1

"Yes...I'll never forget it...you were so nervous...What does that have to do with this?"

"I didn't have a ring to give you! It's time to correct that" he explained.

I stopped walking, my feet wouldn't move, I couldn't breath. Everything stops.

"R-R-Really?" I stammer, finally getting enough air.

"Really" he says, brushing my lips with his.

He turns, takes my hand, leading me down the street. Does anyone notice? My feet aren't touching the ground. I'm floating! I look around to see if someone notices this absence of gravity!

If Ethan weren't holding my hand, I'd float away.

Three jewelery stores later, we still haven't found anything. Outside the fourth store

Ethan stops. " I hope we find something here. I didn't think it would be this difficult" he mutters.

"A diamond is something very special to a girl" I tell him. " Do you know how I will know

when we have found the right one?"

"No, how will you know?" he asks.

"It will talk to my heart. When we find the one that talks to my heart, we will have

found just the right one" I explain.

"Talking diamonds? Velma, you have been chasing ghosts and goblins too long".

"Trust me on this...I'll know...now, let's go in."

We go in, a salesman notices us and coming over says " May I help you?"

"we are interested in a diamond for an engagement ring" Ethan explains.

" Well, congratulations! It's miss Dinkley isn't it?"he asks.

"Yes...Velma...but how did you know?"I'm surprised, I've never been in this store before.

"Your father has been in several times...the family resemblance..." he explains.

"Of course..I should have guessed."

"I have been saving a few diamonds for someone special...If you don't mind waiting a moment?"

"Not at all" Ethan says.

We look around through the display cases while we wait. A few minutes later he returns.

He is carrying a black tray covered with a black cloth. He sets the tray on the counter.

"Here we are" he says, removing the black cloth.

I gasp at the beauty of the four diamonds and two rings set against the black background.

"The settings are not for sale, but they do represent the craftsmanship of our staff " he

explains. "Take your time...picking a diamond is not to be rushed".

I catch Ethan's eyes and wink.

"They are beautiful" I say, picking one. We look at three of the four, taking turns.

We replace the diamonds we have been looking at and I pick up the last one...

It doesn't talk to my heart...It's singing!!! I glance around the store...can anyone else

hear the love song it sings?? My heart soars with it's song..I'm no longer in the store...I'm

floating on clouds overlooking the ocean!

"Ethan, this is the one" I say simply. It is the only thing I can say.

"It's talking?" he doesn't need to ask as he sees the look on my face.

The salesman looks away, in embarrassment or just to let us have our moment, I'll never know.

"It's singing! Ethan, hold me down, I'm floating!" I can barely breath.

"Looks like we have our diamond...now love, I need you to go get a coffee or something

while I show the design I have in mind for your ring...you don't get to see it

until it's finished" Ethan tells me.

"Just don't try to outdo Fred and Daphne's ring?" I implore him.

"Not at all...If that were possible" he laughs.

I leave to let him do what he needs to do. I can't sit still over coffee or anything else. I walk up and down the street ( or float ). I pretend to look at the displays in the windows. He finally joins me,

placing his arm around my waist, pulling me close for a kiss.

"Done?" I ask, as if I really need to.

"Yes, we can pick it up in two days" he tells me.

" I can't wait" I say, returning his kiss.

" Yes, you can" he says simply.

The days drag by, yet fly by. Before I know it, we are back at the jewelers. The salesman takes Ethan

into the back and a few minutes latter he returns with the package. My mind races in a dozen directions

at once as we walk back toward the hotel. 'When will he give me the ring, what does the setting look like?'There are no answers. He has more patience than I do. I want the ring now! I don't want to wait!

I'm on pins and needles, waiting! Ethan does make me wait...all day!

After dinner, we go for our usual walk on the beach. 'Is this where he plans to give me the ring'

I wonder. The beach is so beautiful, the waves lap on the shore. I hold the hand of the man I'm in love with, who I want to spend the rest of my life with...The wait is near unbearable...The sun was

just above the horizon when we stop.

He took the velvet box from his pants pocket...'finally! The perfect timing, the perfect setting' I think. He opens the box and allows me to see what's inside for the first time. Inside, setting against

a black background is not only the most beautiful ring but a matching set of ear rings. I gasp in

surprise( this man I love is full of surprises!) as he removes the ring, kneels on one knee as whispers

as he slipped the ring on my finger,

"Velma Marilyn Dinkley, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

The ring caught the rays of the dying sun, sending each ray into a dozen different directions.

"Well, will you?" I hear him say, afraid I will change my mind...fat chance!

"Oh, Ethan It's so beautiful!! Yes, yes, yes and again yes, I'll marry you right now

if you wish it!!"

The sun dipped below the horizon. The rays lighting the sky in a million different colors.

I didn't care how public it was or how many people shared our little part of the beach!

Our kiss made everything disappear. We were the only two people left in the universe!

My heart forgot to beat as it heard the ring singing, the brush of his lips on mine became

tenderly firm. I had to grip his arms to keep from falling, my knees were so weak.

My eyes closed, my face growing hot from the love I felt towards this man, and the love I

felt from him.

That's when the fireworks went off! I jumped back, looking at Ethan. He was as surprised as I was.

At least he hadn't planned real fireworks. We watched the fireworks exploding over the water several seconds. I was still shaking when he pulled me back to him.

"Hold me, my darling. I'm floating again" I whisper in his ear.

" Float, my love, I love you!" he replied

The End

[1 reference to scene in "Their First Christmas" by "Littlesoprano", used with permission.


End file.
